Desperate
by TheMysticalFreak
Summary: Blaine's desperate to get out of this terrifying endless pit of darkness. He needs to get away from Karofsky, his Dad and the feeling of cowardice as someone from Blaine's past returns with some dark plans. Warning: Homophobic language, violence and angst
1. Chapter 1

Desperate

_Blaine's desperate to get out of this terrifying endless pit of darkness. He needs to get away from Karfosky, his Dad and the feeling of cowardice as someone from Blaine's past returns with some dark plans. _

His mask was slowly but surely collapsing piece by piece. It was only a matter of time before the real Blaine – the one that had been hiding so well for the past year – would be revealed to the world.

It was inevitable, Blaine knew this. The thought of the real, the flawed Blaine to be seen simply terrified him. All his life, he lived behind this mask that portrayed him as a happy-go-lucky guy who was popular with many friends, sociable and fun to be around. It was all a lie, of course, as Blaine hated his life. There was a good reason for this though as he certainly lived a tough life.

After coming out to his family when he was 14 his father didn't react well; to that Blaine had to stay in the hospital for a week due to serious injuries to his head and chest. Ever since then, his father has beat him up countless of times and refuses to consider Blaine as his son. All he is to him is a burden to his perfect family dynamic and doesn't hold back to vocalise this. His mother also refuses to talk to him or even look at him.

It was good for all of them when Blaine's parents sent him off to Dalton Academy . His parents wanted to see the back of their son and Blaine actually felt grateful for this; he needed a break from his parents and the constant abuse.

"Kurt." The voice whispered shakily.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kurt demanded. He was worried to the say at the least, it was 2am and Blaine suddenly called him with this shaken voice.

"I..I'm fine. I just, just..." His voice broke off. Blaine couldn't tell Kurt the truth, Kurt didn't deserve to be thrown into the deep end of Blaine's problems. Anyway, it's a private matter so it was none of his business either. But at the time, it was the young boy's initial reaction – to reach out to Kurt.

"I just had a... nightmare and wanted to double check you were ok. Sorry for waking you up Kurt." He blurted out feeling ashamed for lying so pathetically.

"...A nightmare? A lousy nightmare interrupted my precious beauty sleep? Blaine, I love you and all but you can't call me up whenever you see me getting eaten by a spider in your dreams." Kurt sighed, half-joking half-serious.

Blaine took a quick breath in, " I'm really sorry Kurt..I realise how stupid it was of me." He looked up to feel spits of rain land on his face. It was pitch dark but the night sky had an eerie glow to it.

"Blaine, you there? Blai-" the voice of his boyfriend interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry just got distracted. Anyway, again I'm sorry for waking you up at such an ungodly hour. Hope it doesn't mess up your beauty sleep too much, not that you need it. I'll leave you to catch some sleep." His voice seemed more confident now, more "Blainey-like" the one his friends knew and loved.

Kurt sighed. "Mmhm, I'll forgive you because you're taking me to the fashion night but never again you hear me Mister?" He heard Blaine chuckle and mumble a "yes". "Good, right you go to sleep! Night Blaine!"

"Night Kurt."

Blaine pressed the end call button on his phone and just stared at it for a while before shivering involuntarily. It was cold outside, and the sweat that stuck to his body chilled him.

The silence in this deserted street comforted Blaine. It allowed him to pretend he was the only person in the world - away from hate, violence and away from _him_.

His father had been waiting for him when Blaine returned to his home for the weekend. Blaine found him sitting on the sofa in the living room muttering to himself with a half-empty beer bottle hanging loosely from his fingertips. As soon as floorboards Blaine stood on creaked his father's eyes shot up to him. The venom and hate that took over his eyes never failed to hurt Blaine, how could anyone get used to such a hate-filled look from their own flesh and blood?

"You little faggot." The sneer echoed across the room. Blaine didn't even blink, he couldn't shake of the overpowering feeling of fear that consumed him. His father had called him that many times in the past but this time Blaine could feel it was different. If it were possible, he heard more disgust in his Dad's voice this time. He didn't speak, just kept watching his father – terrified at what would happen next.

"You disgusting piece of shit, you fucked up bastard." The words cut into Blaine like a sharp knife slicing his skin. The words hurt, they would always will.

"How dare you come to MY house after what you've been doing! You're obviously are fucked up so bad that you think you own the house, don't ya? Come when you want, leave when you want. No wonder Martha left." Blaine winced at his mother's name being said. His mother left him and his father, said she couldn't stand any of them – her husband for never being at home and constantly being drunk and Blaine for being a "filthy gay". Undoubtedly, his father blames Blaine for this and doesn't let him forget it.

Silence.

"Oi, fucking prick. Say something, explain yourself now or so help me." The raw voice of his father's voice caused Blaine to jump. He didn't know what to say.

"I..I don't understand what's going on Dad." He whispered looking at his feet, only looking up to see his Dad get up from the sofa and lunge himself towards Blaine grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him to the wall.

Blaine let a whimper out as his father's grip tightened, his hands digging harshly into his shoulders. His face centimetres from Blaine's he sneered:

"Don't you FUCKING dare call me that you sick little boy. I am in no way related to you, got that? You stop being my son when you decided you wanted to fuck boys."

Blaine nodded not looking at his father. His eyes were clenched shut trying desperately to fight back tears.

His father did not like this sight at all. Blaine looked like he was about to cry just like what a pansy does. He was repulsed.

"Crying now? Oh for fuck sake, you shit. You come to my house just to flaunt your fagness in my face? Heh, we'll see who's left with no fucking face after this you bitch!"

And then Blaine felt his father's strong fist slam straight into his face. The pain was felt instantly and he yelped in pain sliding down the wall before being roughly pulled up by his father only to feel another blow to his cheek.

Then he lost count of how many punches were made to his face or the kicks that made him double-up in pain and breathing heavily struggling for breath.

The punches and kicks kept coming until Blaine literally didn't have the breath or air to scream in pain.

He just lay there, the pain had numbed his body and left him unable to move. He could hear his father's heavy breaths from on top of him.

"You and your new love-interest fag can fuck off together. I don't want to ever see your face again. I'm no longer giving you the fucking pleasure of going to Dalton. I thought being around other guys would make you cured but I guess not. Made you ever more of a queer than you already were. Personally, I hope you get killed in some fire but for now we no longer are related. That'll teach you not to go behind my back and get yourself a fuck buddy." And with that his father spat on Blaine and stormed out the front door.

Blaine couldn't move, his body refused to respond to his pleads. He wanted to get up and run before his father came back but his body ached at the slightest movement. That's when he broke down and started to cry, his tears streaming down his face due to the pain, the hurt, the fear and the humiliation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic ever, so please excuse any noob mistakes**

**Feel free to review as this would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate - Chapter 2

_Blaine couldn't move, his body refused to respond to his pleads. He wanted to get up and run before his father came back but his body ached at the slightest movement. That's when he broke down and started to cry, his tears streaming down his face due to the pain, the hurt, the fear and the humiliation._

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable and Blaine was forced to make raspy hissing noises as he dragged himself up from the floor by leaning on the now-blood-stained wall for support. At that moment of time, he didn't know what was more excruciating: the physical pain or the mental pain? Once he had got up and was able to steady himself on his aching feet, Blaine limped as fast as he could out the door of the building he once called Home.<p>

He followed the pavement which was lit up by the orange tint of the street lights not knowing where he wanted to go or what to do next. Forward was the only way he focused on, away from the man that had left him in this state. Blaine suddenly stopped. He needed Kurt, needed to hear the voice that would make everything better. That's when he reached his shaky hand into his pocket and got out his phone.

"Kurt" He said noticing himself how his voice croaked, etched with fear.

* * *

><p>He was leaving Dalton. For good.<p>

The Warblers were all shocked at this, but seemed to be more concerned about the numerous bruises and cuts that scarred Blaine's face. Wes and David took Blaine to the side, worry sketched on their faces.

"Blaine, what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?" asked the head Warbler.

Blaine stared at both of them and desperately wanted to tell them the truth but he couldn't take the risk, couldn't bear to destroy the façade that he hid behind all his life.

He just shook his head, "Guys, I appreciate that you're worried but seriously, _seriously,_ I'm fine. It looks worse than it feels – I promise you that. I got mixed up in this huge street fight. Wrong place, wrong time." He sighed hoping that his two best friends would believe it.

Apparently, they did. Wes and David looked briefly at each other before turning back to Blaine.

"Blaine, you are always at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Wes groaned lightly slapping his forehead.

David chuckled before saying "Blaine, seriously keep yourself safe! You don't know what those drunk punks could do."

Blaine smiled his _smile_. "You're right guys. I have the worst luck in the world.."

Then the air darkened as David looked up at Blaine once more "You're leaving Dalton? What possibly for?"

His façade momentarily slipped as Blaine gulped looking sheepish, his mind frantically calculating what to say next.

"Eh...Well, you know..It's because I..I-I..I want to be with Kurt!"

"What? You're already with Kurt..Aren't you?" Wes asked genuinely complexed.

"I know, but ever since he returned to McKinley I have been nothing but miserable. I just want to be with him again." This wasn't part of the façade as he actually did feel this way.

Even if it wasn't the honest truth, it was close enough and a good substitute.

* * *

><p>His last day at Dalton was especially emotional for Blaine. He didn't want to leave the school that he had enjoyed to attend, for these few years, his friends that he loved and the Glee club he took so much pride in.<p>

The Warblers sang "Teenage Dream" to him – a reminder of the first day he met Kurt. He could feel his tears welling up while hugging his close friends.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked out the gates of Dalton Academy for the last time.

* * *

><p>He was currently living in a reasonable motel, his room was small and the polar opposite of his dorm in Dalton but it was acceptable.<p>

Today was the big day. He was going to McKinley High School for the first time. He didn't know how felt that morning, a mix of everything: nervousness, anticipation, fear, excitement.. It wasn't the first time he's been at a public school. Before transferring to Dalton after being a victim of severe bullying he attended Craigmont High School which did add to Blaine's fear this morning. He knew he was safe at Dalton with their Zero Tolerance Bullying scheme but at a public school it was a completely different ball game. He heard the stories from Kurt being bullied by the closet gay football player and it worried him that he was going to be at the same school as him from now on.

* * *

><p>Walking through the corridors he briefly remembers from visiting the school with Kurt months back, Blaine is overwhelmed of the contrasts between here and Dalton. The people, the atmosphere even the teachers were totally different – it was an environment that he had forgotten. He quickly dismissed the flashbacks to Craigmont's busy corridors the kids whizzing past him bumping into him, muttering insults as they walked past and the whisper s from <em>that <em> boy.

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted in the near distance his boyfriend wearing his military-inspired suit which certainly caught his eye. Blaine just watched his beautiful boyfriend for a while, unconsciously smiling to himself. Then fixing his bow-tie, a smile painted on his face, he took the first steps towards Kurt.

When Kurt spotted him he sighed "Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes?" Blaine chuckled.

"Wait, what are you even doing here, Blaine? Shouldn't you be doing a Warbler practice?" Kurt groaned as he started to walk away from his locker.

Blaine winced at this. That _is_ what he should be doing. That's what he _wants_ to be doing. Not that he doesn't like being with Kurt but he belonged in The Warblers and yearned to go back.

"For someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't realised that I'm not in my Warbler outfit" Blaine said with a small smile playing on his lips. This got Kurt to stop and peer at Blaine, still not understanding.

Blaine looked up expectantly trying to hold back a smile, he had to admit Kurt was being extra adorable right now.

He saw Kurt's eyes widen and his mouth dropping to then quickly form a grin

"Oh my Gaga, Blaine. No way, seriously? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders not noticing his boyfriend's subtle winces of pain.

Then Kurt suddenly dropped his arms looking straight at Blaine.

"Wait, wait...You didn't do this for me did you? Because if you did then it might cause you to have bad feelings then that would turn into hate and then we would have a really nasty breakup and -"

Blaine interrupted: "Kurt. Kurt. Kurt! I came here for me, and because I can't stand being apart from the person I love." He shifted his eyes when he said this, feeling guilty for lying.

Kurt just replied with a huge grin and squeal.

"Come on, let's get you to the glee club!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again thanks for reading :)**


End file.
